Footsteps of a Known Stranger
by VineFlower
Summary: There was a choice she had made. Now her daughters have to deal with the repercussions.
1. Introduction

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello. This Is my story _Footsteps of a Known Stranger_. Also, all comments are welcome- I'd like to make my story the best it can be. Please enjoy (because I'd appriciate reviews.)**

**-Vine Flower**

* * *

**_Introduction_**

_Earth or Ivalice?_

_She was a woman of a different world; choosen by the Mist to protect. But there was a choice she had to make- and now her daughters have to deal with the repercussions._

_The first daughter was Mya: the woman's first child, from Earth. She finds out the fate of her mother and her dying wishes from a Moogle named Michos, who was a close friend of her mother and help funds her adventures. She's medium height with Long hair, dark eyes and soft brown skin. Stubborn, intelligent and a bit of a hot head, the once weak willed teenager is growing into a strong, independent woman. But only because her life is slowly falling apart- from her deteriorating romance with her boyfriend, to her falling grades. Not to mention her close relationship with her father is crumbling beneath her feet- to be in Ivalice and Earth, one must tell lies and bend truths. _

_Then there is Angelique R. Drace- The woman's second daughter, from Ivali__ce. Trusted personal servant and Warrior of Judge Magister Drace, Angelique is cheerful but manipulative and smart; a bit short a for her age and has long curly black hair, a sweet deceiving smile and blank gray eyes. She meets Michos in the medical wing of the Archadia palace- days after carrying out a mission and becoming blind. Despite her lack of sight, she finds herself protecting the naive Prince, Larsa Solidor. She's also a hot head at times, her mouth getting her into trouble every now and then with people of the senate._

_Michos is an airship engineer and an old friend of the young women's mother. After telling hem their mother last wish, he after much negotiation to get the girls to work together to work to stop the war. A rich inventor, he keeps in contact with Angelique and Mya with a handy piece called a **Manipt**,hidden in the form of a locket. He often finds himself in despair with the two girls foul moods against each other, but manages to keep them together by threats and lack of funds in their direction. _

_But their meeting was three years ago. Now, Mya has established herself as a mark hunter and unnoticed sky pirate, along __with her Viera friend Fantil. Angelique has placed her self in a place of power as a High mage, following Drace's every word while she helps her trouble-chasing sister to sabotage Acrhadian missions, no matter how large or dangerous to either of them._

While wondering how to end the war that has started, they find their selves going thorough their own personal dilemmas. Mya is thinking of giving up on Earth and forever retreating to Ivalice; while Angelique finds herself walking the line of loyalty and treason after two princes of Archadia are slain, by her least favorite person, Vayne.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**So, my readers how is it? Please, review; I'd like to know your likes and dislikes.**

**-Vine Flower**


	2. Chapter One

_**Vine Flower:**_

_I worked so hard on this-- it is so long!!!!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXII; no characters, (most of the)plotlines and beautiful scenes; just original characters meddling in business that really has nothing to do with them.

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

Michos was right. This world was not what she thought.

Ivalice was absolutely nothing like earth everything was different. It seemed like she was living a weird realistic dream. At first when she learned of Ivalice she took it to be as A fantasy land she'd watched on T.V. and played on games; but that was very untrue. Ivalice was much like Earth, corrupt politicians, kings and queens, diseases….

It wasn't much different except for the flying lands, magic, jagds, and ships in the air. Yeah, that was it. Beside the Clothes everything was the same. She couldn't help but remember what Michos' had said.

"_We are a alternate reality, Mya. Who made up this…'game' must have been exposed to it someway. Mostly it could have been a dream, or the mist might have at once been in that area. Maybe their focus was on it…you'd never know…the mist is still mostly a mystery." Michos had said._

But that was…what three years ago. Mya knew she had to fulfill her mother's wishes since she had agreed to be in Ivalice; but why did she have this feeling something bad was going to happen?

* * *

_Rabanastre _

_(One week before the slaying of the King of Dalmasca)_

* * *

In The Sandsea, Mya sat nervously. She was young, and petty; her thick hair in braids strait back and into a bun, her dark eyes mysterious and sad. Looking around the tavern, Mya noticed most were eyeing her wearily; her dark skin was commonly (in Ivalice) found in Rozzaria and the people here were on edge with the war between that country and Archadia going on around them. Sipping some water she'd bought, Mya waited patiently for her partner, a Viera named Fantil to come.

She was strong and tall, knowledgeable of weapons and magic, and very caring for her. Right now, Fantil was going to check on some Airship- they were leaving soon for the treaty signing.

Biting her lip, Mya had looked down to her lap, where a letter was. It was from her sister Angelique- telling of plans on Dalmasca and her 'urging' for them to be there to make sure things go right. She snorted.

Most likely they'd be killed for stepping in, but Fantil never failed to get them out of any situation. Every time they get extra noisy and interfere, Mya knew she was getting closer and closer to death- she always just saw her life before her eyes. But she had the funniest feeling about this and it was not a good one. This was too dangerous- what was her sister trying to do? Maybe she should've gone herself.

'_But she'd compromise herself,'_ she thought quietly.

Things just weren't right- why couldn't of she just come in peaceful times? She wished her mother did what she was supposed to sometimes. _'Mother…'_ Fingering her Manipt locket absently, she came out of her thoughts by Fantil sitting down at the small table she was sitting at. Mya looked at Fantil smiling softly.

Fantil was of course, like every Viera, tall; and had shoulder length white hair with gray eyes. She was dressed in black clothes heavy enough to protect her but light enough to maneuver in easily. Her Artemis Bow was on the table casually, the quiver still around her. She to the outsiders wore a look of indifference, but to Mya, in he years of knowing her, knew she was waiting for Mya to speak. Fantil could read Mya like a preschool book, and sometimes that irritated her to no end.

"I'm Fine Fantil,"

Fantil rose a brow shrugging. "I said nothing, Baby Bird." Mya scowled, moving comfortably in her seat, rubbing her gun, an Aldebaran. She hated that nick name; Fantil always called her that because they met in the Giza Plains- she was in a tree in some kind of large bird nest, running from a crazed hyena, and it was pure coincidence Fantil was hunting it as a mark. After then, she clung to her and Fantil for the most part did not mind, only when she'd get into fights. She couldn't help being hot headed.

There was a silence, then she noticed something. "Yeah…. um, we should leave." Mya looked nervously and two strong looking Bangaas. "Ba'gamnan and his followers…" Lord. This Bounty hunter was a pain in the ass, always chasing her—claiming she was the reason his ship had crashed. In truth, it was really Fantil's fault, who purposely set fire to the engine to prevent them from catching them as they were getting away. Some how, it seemed she was the cause of it. Fantil didn't seem disturbed at all. "He will not bother us today," she murmured.

Mya looked at her like she was crazy. "What? Uh—hello, he's been after us for the longest!" Fantil stared at Mya blankly, giving a small smile. "He is here for others, Baby Bird." Turning her eyes to another table, Mya looked astounded. There, a few tables away were a pair of Sky Pirates, Balthier and Fran.

They'd met them before; when they were once raiding a fleet Archadian ship, and with the pushing of Fantil, Mya had set them free, telling them something of pirates sticking together. They'd smiled and just left in the direction of the spare ships, while they'd went to visit Angelique before they left. They also met on other occasions, and now a day Mya found herself having a small crush on Balthier. Fran, the Viera, seemed to sense that, and in some sense of small friendship teased her in blunt ways. One main way was to say things to Balthier.

In her staring, Fran, the Viera had caught her eyes, and had whispered something to Balthier, in which made him look over at her. He made a small nod, and Mya looked away quickly blushing. "Do not get so infatuated with him, you're still a woman child, Mya." She scowled, glaring down. "I'm 17, Fantil. I'm old enough." Fantil snorted. "I suppose, but you act like a babe." Sitting up strait, Mya looked at Fantil in the eye. "I'm old enough to be on my own!" Fantil leaned her head to the side in a quizzical way.

"So if I left you, Baby Bird, you'd live to see fifty?"

Mya, glared down at the table. "Well…. I mean…" Fantil shook her head. "I see. You are still young Mya. Dependency on me is all right. I do not mind you around me. You are like my own," Mya looked up shyly at Fantil, and then to Balthier (who was still blind toward Ba'gamnan) seeing her again he gave a smile her way. Noticing this, and holding in something of a growl in, Fantil continued. "And as that is, you will listen to me. Yes handsome he maybe, but he is a man. A man of our class. He's dangerous not only to your person but to your heart, Mya." Mya looked angry as she looked at Fantil. How ould she say that? "I think I know my own heart, Tillie."

Now Fantil gave a dark look. She hated that name, and Mya only used it in times of mocking her. Which in the end never goes well. "Yes? Well, I've seen many a Hume girls flutter through the sky over a boy and the next I see them, they're never well." Mya crossed her legs in a arrogant fashion winking at Balthier who shot up an eye brow. "I'm a different girl, Fantil, I'm not them." Fantil nodded, giving a skeptical look- her ears stood strait as she spoke.

"Yes, that is true. They do not whore them selves like you." Mya snapped her head at her. "I do not! How can you say that?" Standing up, she slammed her hands on the table. Fantil, in response, snarled standing up strait. Her height by itself imposed a threat on Mya, but she wouldn't back down. Fantil looked at Mya. Her eyes were glassed over and she was trembling. Realizing she my pf hurt her feelings, Fantil backed down. "I just do not like you fawning over a man who holds no interest in you, baby bird."

Mya made a sniff, tears now forming. "…That's… I'm sure he notices me." Fantil sat down, ignoring eyes from the people around them. She had to stay calm; they needed no eyes on them to night. "Yes, I'm sure." Fantil threw and accusing look at a flirting Balthier with a waitress. "He notices everyone." Mya looked as well, and slid in to her seat, rubbing her eyes quick.

"Lets hurry up and leave." Fantil frowned. It wasn't supposed to end like this. But some things must fix their selves she supposed.

"We will leave now." Getting up Fantil began to leave. There was no time to waste; the next waves of soldiers were leaving tonight. Walking past Mya, Fantil pushed her a little. "Warn them, but do not get caught."

Mya looked at Balthier, and Fran. While Balthier was flirting with the waitress, Fran seemed to be twitchy about something. She was just like Fantil. When something was wrong, he'd just start acting off. Fran was sitting strait in her seat, her ears perked. Casually, Fran turned her head to Mya, in question. Looking away, Mya followed her eyes to Ba'gamnan who was three tables away, talking quietly with his partners. There were four of them now, all of them dangerous looking. They had two pieces of paper in front of them, and from what she could tell they were bounty posters.

"Damn,"

Mya looked at the interested Fran, and nodded. Fran blinked, grabbed her bow and quiver, and lightly touched Balthier's arm. He had actually noticed, and after grabbing his gun, sent the now angry Waitress away. Ba'gamnan noticed this and with his group stood.

Mya started to leave.

"Time to go."

Walking past them, she saw Balthier giving her a smile out the corner of her eye. "I Thank you…uh-" Fran cut in smoothly. "Mya."

She simply brushed past, out the door. Mya squared her shoulders, holding her breath. He really didn't notice her. Walking out of the Tavern and running for the Aerodome, she wiped her face. If Fantil saw her like this, it would be over for them. After all, a Viera's vengeance isn't something pleasant.

* * *

Mya walked through the center of the city to the doors leading to the Aerodrome she walked slowly looking to the sky. You could see stars, and there were a few clouds in the sky. The city was quiet and deserted tonight, as well. 'Probably because of the soldiers,' she thought. Mya rubbed her arms, looking at the ground now. She couldn't believe it. Fantil was right.

"She _was_ right."

Mya took a deep breath. Why did her love life seem so bad? First Anthony, now Balthier. Nothing goes right, it seemed. She should just focus on the task at hand, but she just wanted fun….

"Mya."

Mya jumped as Fantil came up quickly to her, pulling her down the stairs. "Hurry. We must get aboard the ship before it leaves- the stewardess is letting us stay in her room until we get to Nalbina Fortress…." Mya was perplexed. "Where did you come from, Fantil?" Mya hissed as they slid pass soldiers to the doors of the Aerodome. Slipping through, Fantil whispered close to her ear. "You day dream too much girl…"

* * *

There were soldiers and guards everywhere. Fantil, holding Mya's hand, walked up to a nervous looking woman at the desk. "…Come, hurry…" The woman wasted no time escorting them through the personnel door to the ship, and keeping them into a room. She was short and blonde, and shaking a bit as she began to close the door.

"Do not get caught, I will lose my job if they find out…" Mya just looked at her as if she was stupid. "That's self explanitory." Fantil hit her upside the head, narrowing her eyes. "I thank you again Rita." The woman just nodded and left.

Mya looked at Fantil. "You know _everyone_…." Fantil didn't respond, and sat down in a chair to the left, and began to inspect her equipment. Mya just sighed, and absorbed in the room. It was small with a small bed in the corner; a Case on the bed. Then there was a desk and two chairs, and a lamp. "Stylish," Mya murmured. Fantil gave her a look, and went back to what she was doing. Counting her arrows, She began to speak. "Check the case, Baby Bird."

Mya, at the bed already gave a smile. "I am…" the case was black leather and was much like a large irregular shaped suitcase. It was smooth, and popping the two levers, the case popped opened. There, neatly folded was new armor, clothes, shoes, hat and a weapon. The armor looked utter expensive. "Is this silk?" fingering the shirt Mya shook her head. "This is nice." Then she noticed the weapon. Mya looked at the katana, in awe. Her face was of pure shock—shed been wanting it for the longest—how'd she get it? "A Murasame, Fantil? Lord how much did you pay…?"

Fantil shook her head. Mya was so easily distracted. Continuing to polish her bow now, he ignored Mya's comments. "Change, Mya. The battle coming up will be important…" Mya's jaw dropped. This was for her? "Fantil this is extreme, we've fought-"

"Happy birthday, Baby Bird."

Oh. It _was her birthday_. Mya blushed, picking up the pure white shirt; it looked like an old medieval shirt from Europe. It was soft and smooth, and Mya blushed. How could she forget _her _birthday? "…Thanks…" Fantil, still checking her equipment, smiled a little. "Tell me that you did not forget your own day of birth, Mya. Today is special. You're an adult in Hume terms." Mya, putting on the shirt, turned red. "_No_, I didn't. I remembered—wait, I get to drink now?"

Her eyes lit up-for the longest she tried to drink wine and such, but Fantil wouldn't let her look at the stuff. Now that she was an Adult, she can do what she'd want! "You will drink responsibly." Mya scowled while tying up her breastplate. _'Rain on my parade,'_ she thought. Putting the rest of her clothes on, Mya stuffed her other clothes in the suitcase, and placed her gun and dagger to the side.

"Thanks, Fantil."

Fantil, again, said nothing. Soon, Mya was checking and polishing her weapons too, jumping every time she heard a noise. Soon, after wearing Fantil's nerves she suggested she slept. Mya didn't want to, but then, she soon found herself tired. Placing the case on the floor and her weapons on the desk as she lay on the bed. "I'm gonna take a nap, Fantil…."

"Yes, I know Baby Bird."

Fantil, done with her maintenance watched Mya sleep silently, content.

'_This is a special Hume child…'_

_

* * *

_

_Archadia, Royal Palace_

_(Hours after a Senate meeting)

* * *

_

Angelique waited patiently in her seat twirling a strand of hair. The senate meeting had taken place hours earlier, and now she waited for Judge Magister Drace, Gabranth and Lord Larsa coming from he meeting. She as usual now was not allowed in--- her mouth full of truth seemed to hurt people who did not want to hear of it---especially from a 11 year old. She was waiting in Drace's Compartment, in the living area by the fireplace.

It was warm out, and Angelique had on a beautiful summer dress (courtesy of lord Larsa) of white and blue, her favorite colors. It went about mid thigh and was loose for movement unlike most dresses, Judge Gabranth often said it looked like a 'commoner's' dress- she'd laughed in his face. Was he not from a land taken over?

It was common fact that Angelique got along with very, very few; especially since most people that she meets takes pity upon her blindness. Which was partially untrue; she could still she shapes and colors and letters, they were just very blurred and undefined (in earth standards she had vision of 100/200) and on every occasion, never failed to tell them that. The few that did not pity her how ever were Lord Larsa, Michos, The judges, the Emperor and Vayne, most of whom she did not like herself.

She was strong for her age; held license for magic and had mastered strong spells, and was good with a sword. Her Chaos Mace also though doubled as a walking cane; though she wasn't totally blind she still needed to know where he was going. "Chocho!" at her feet was baby Chocobo; of who was named Chocho because that's what he 'said' most of the time. We were like a walking/attack dog, except way more vicious and unforgiving. She'd had him since he was an egg and he'd clung to her every since.

"These are bad times, Lord. You are young, you must be careful…"

" My father has good intentions about this."

Angelique turned toward the door as Larsa, Drace and Gabranth entered the room. Larsa had looked though calm looked dejected, while Drace and Gabranth looked irritated beyond belief. Smiling softly, Angelique gave a small smile their way.

"Lord, Magisters."

Larsa hair was short, and a dark brown; much unlike his three brothers. His dark eyes were full with wisdom for his age. He was cute for a ten year old, though he seemed more focused on war than anything else. Then there was Drace. She was an older woman, one of the few Female judges in Archadia. Noble and a bit of a perfectionist, Angelique found herself admiring her in many ways. Then there Was Gabranth, or Noah. Usually, when she is spiteful, she calls him Noah, of which he tells her with as much restraint as he has that he is Magister Gabranth and that she has no respect for her betters. Angelique laughs as she remembers that day.

"Is there something you'd like to share, Angelique?"

Angelique looked at them- their faces distorted and blurry. She shook her head. "No." Chocho had jumped into her lap, sitting up right, staring intently on Larsa. There were many obvious thing concerning Larsa and Chocho the Chocobo; the main one being they did not like each other at all. Larsa, sitting on the couch across from her, waved his hello.

"Angel, hello. How are you today?" Angelique smiled a bit, looking down at Chocho. Chocho had stolen Angelique's attention from Larsa's hello, and in a moment of annoyance, ignored the Chocobo's behavior. "Angel?"

Though she'd tried not to, she'd blushed as she looked up to Larsa. There was obviously a small crush between the two- though they denied it with all their might. "Hello…Lord Larsa."

* * *

Drace Had long discarded her Armour. It was getting on into the evening, About ten o'clock; and she smiled as she saw Angelique and Larsa still talking animatedly about some nonsense or another about ships. Chocho was long sleep, in the corner of some of Angelique's old clothes. He gave soft noises as he slept, his feathers ruffling.

"And then it was like—BAM!"

Drace rubbed her temples as Angelique spoke loudly. "The girl is so much like her mother." She could not help but make the comparison; there were few differences between Angelique and her Mother, Callisto. Walking to her room, Drace called out to Angelique. "Escort Lord Larsa to his rooms; then the both of you to bed- guards will be watching."

There were murmurs from the main room, but after giving a look thought the hallway, they were leaving. 'I wont be able to do this in a few years,' she thought wryly. _'By then I'll need something to separate them with.' _

After taking her shower, Drace went to her simple full bed, in soft cotton. As she was getting into bed, she noticed the few pictures on her night stand. There were four; one of her family long ago; one of her and the other Judges; Then her and Callisto long ago. The last was of a big-eyed baby Angelique who made it her business to pull on her mother's earrings. "Adorable little babe," she whispered, before getting into bed.

* * *

Angelique walked behind Larsa Slowly, going to his room. After receiving orders from Drace, she was feeling sleepy now- though she wouldn't admit it. Looking around, Angelique kept the grip on Her Chaos Mace tight. Even thought the palace was heavily guarded (she snorted at this thought) the darkened halls were still welcome to covered spies and traitors.

"_What am I, I wonder?" _

"Angelique where are you going?" The hallway was wide and Tall, adorned in Silks, and other fine things Angelique thought was unnecessary. "Lord Larsa?" Larsa Was giving her a thoughtful look, hands on his doorknob. Blinking, she noticed that this was the hallway his room was in, and blushed. "Sorry Lord Larsa, I wasn't paying any attention…"

Larsa was just giving her that look, the pitying look. "…. Be safe, Angel." Angelique had walked to Larsa feeling for his hands. "I will. Good night Lord Larsa…" It was so dark; so dark, even the little light coming from Larsa's room.

There was no doubt that Angelique could barely see, and with his hand tried to touch Angelique's chubby cheek-"Lord Larsa, is there something wrong?" Larsa, jumping at bit, shook his head and started to go into his room, leaving the door cracked for Angelique. "No. Good bye."

"…Um…"

Larsa looked at Angelique. She looked as if she was thinking of something; and then he, froze when he felt Angelique give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Good night!"

Larsa just went into his room. Sometimes he thought and wished she could really see. Angelique wished the same thing.

'_I finally kissed Larsa!'_

* * *

Angelique walked silently next to Judge Magister Zargabaath, to The Senate meeting room. She'd met him with a guard escorting her to her room- he was looking for her and She literally ran into him worrying about her sister and Fantil. She was worried; the senate was plotting and with soldiers would hesitate to kill them on spot; that she'd seen first hand.

Now Zargabaath was walking with a slow stride next to her, his armor was clanking. Angelique was silent; She twisted her hair between her fingers, her blank eyes searching for some sign of brighter light; she was starting to get scared. Angelique felt she should be worried about this--- what happened if they found out about those things she'd done; or how it was her who rusted Bergan's helmet---

" You are a very young woman, Angelique."

Angelique jumped as Zargabaath started to speak to her. She'd switched the Mace to her other hand; the right was a bit sweaty. Smoothing her dress, Angelique tuned in to the man again; pushing her worries about her sister and her friend to the back of her mind.

"Your only eleven years of age and can for what its worth, handle your own. For that, I must say I am proud of you."

Angelique slowed as Zargabaath kept talking; never in all her years had Zargabaath gave her words of encouragement. Usually he said she was too young, or wouldn't understand situations.

"Which is why I have decided to stand behind you and your decision."

Angelique stopped as they walked to the senate meeting doors. She was rarely let in anymore; she easily went off for things the senate said and did. "Zargabaath, what happened?" Zargabaath looked at her, and at once Angelique wished she could see his expression. "Tell me, dear girl, do you wished to protect the House of Solidor?" Angelique thinking only of the emperor and Larsa nodded. _'I'd careless about Vayne,' _she thought. "Yes… But Zargabaath, what does that have to do with anything?" "As long as you want to protect, you will be happy."

* * *

Angelique sat in her chair wiping her eyes repeatedly. She couldn't believe it how could they just choose her life? "Those stupid Bastards," she said angrily. Her hair was in a sloppy high ponytail, her face red and dress wrinkled from her clenching of the material. It was about midnight now; she knew Drace would probably be looking for her sooner or later. Soon, she heard footsteps.

"You should be happy we give you this honor, child."

Angelique recognized that voice; it was Judge Magister Zargabaath. He was with out Armor, his age showing though his now wrinkling face. From what she could see; he was looking at her, taking the seat across from her in the library. It was the royal family library, large and beautiful, though eerie to Angelique. She was near the fireplace again- she loved them; it gave her light in the darkness.

"I'm glad you think so Judge. Would you like to take my place?"

Zargabaath responded with a short laugh, chuckling. "Your humor and sarcastic words with lift hearts in this land one day, Angelique." Shaking her head Angelique curled up in her seat, rubbing her head. "I guess…" "Do not think this as a punishment." Angelique closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "You all are forcing me to Be Larsa's wife. I'm only eleven. This _is_ punishment."

Zargabaath had shook his head, looking at the ground. "It will not go into effect until Larsa comes of Age." Angelique didn't respond, but looked into the fire. He had noticed the staff on the ground, and the millions of handkerchief upon the ground.

"You know, child, you are just like your mother." Angelique let a hiccup be heard, as she looked at him. "What do you know about my mama?" Zargabaath eyebrows rose, as he leaned further into his seat. " She was highly dramatic; loud and very opinionated like you. Very much a pain in the ass, if I may say so myself." Angelique snorted, and moved a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I know that. Gabranth tells me that every day."

"Is that all he tells you of her?" Angelique shrugs. "I don't particularly listen to him." "So you do not know of their marriage, then?" Zargabaath gave a slight laugh as he saw Angelique turned to him, her blank eyes focusing on him. "What?" He nodded. "Yes. They were married a year after Gabranth became a Judge. Did you not know?" Angelique shook her head. "NO! How come no one told me about this? Does this mean Gabranth is my father?"

Angelique had never been so attentive in her life.

* * *

Angelique was now in studies with Larsa, in the politics class. As he was enthusiasticly studied hard about everything, Angelique thought long and hard.

There was no secret that Angelique was literally in the dark about her parents; she only knew of stories and pictures of her mother, and her father was nowhere to be found. But now, after Zargabaath story, Angelique had never been so…. angry and bitter in her whole life and she was only a child. Drace was a liar, telling her that she didn't know who her father was. And Gabranth. He was being a stupid bastard about her.

"Stupid bastard."

She hated them. That was it. She just plain, nothing else, hated them. Especially Gabranth. For the pass five days she'd been avoiding Gabranth like the plague, disobeying Drace's orders. Drace had even punished her two days ago by having to clean ships all night. Gabranth, from the last time she'd saw him was a bit taken back with her; shed tried to cast flare on him; but Drace had stopped her before she'd do any damage; also she'd was hell bent on making his life miserable any time she got the chance.

"Angel?"

And Larsa. Oh, yes, she may have a crush on him, but this whole getting married to him really put a strain on her; he always called her Angelique in public, and Angel in private, but now called her Angel all the time after getting the news. It irked her; now everyone called her Lady Angelique, instead of Angelique. She was not of noble blood.

**And she never would be.**

"Yes?"

"Are you ready to leave?" Angelique had got up, with Larsa and with Larsa's lead went to the kitchens to eat. That was one of the things she liked about Larsa; he was humble. That and sweet, but, he was just 10 and she 11, she knew that would change.

As they walked into the Kitchen's they heard loud talking and laughter the servants were always so happy in the kitchens. "Hello lord Larsa," "Hi miss Angelique."

'_Lord,'_ Angelique thought. _'Not them too.'_

Angelique didn't talk as Larsa and she ate; she was focused on Chocho, who had begun to stay in the kitchens getting scraps and treats. "Yark!" Angelique laughed as Chocho took off after a baby who stared to wander away from his eyesight. "So protective!" the servants exclaimed.

Then the sound of metal knocking against each other was heard and the noise had quieted down; ad she turned to see Gabranth Drace and Zargabaath in the doorway. "Oh what has happened now?" Angelique scooped Up Chocho as she turned to her plate of untouched food; and shuddered when she felt a metal hand touch her shoulder. "We must talk, Angelique."

It was Gabranth; Angelique held in a smart comment as she looked up defiantly to him.

"Really?"

Zargabaath, Gabranth and her went into the private study that belonged to Zargabaath, while Drace and Larsa went back to his studies.

As she sat down in a far seat in the corner she watched as the took of their armor and sat down.

"Zargabaath tells me you found out about you mother and I."

Angelique shook her head, petting Chocho. "Don't you think this conversation is too late?" There was a sigh from him, and Zargabaath began to speak. "There are things you don't know about your mother. Things that we try to protect you from. You are very valuable to us, Angelique." Angelique let their words go over her head and thought both ears. She did not care about any of what Zargabaath was saying. She wanted Gabranth to explain to her why he did the things she did.

"I don't care."

Zargabaath had stopped talking, and Chocho had given a small wark as she shifted in her seat. Gabranth, with his piercing eyes and rich blonde hair looked at her- though all Angelique could see was his head turning. "What?" Zargabaath was completely thrown off my her soft words- usually she went storming around the castle yelling and throwing things as if she owned the place. But this girl, Angelique, wasn't normal today.

First, was her posture, She usually sat upright, but this girl was hunched; her eyes were filled with sadness and anger instead of the usual haughtiness and arrogance her youth brought her. She was like a direct opposite of the usual girl.

"I said I don't care."

Well, Maybe not a direct opposite.

"Well, what is it that you care about?"

Gabranth stared at Angelique; she was like her mother; except for the lighter skin and curly hair. She had everything else down to a tee. "I want to know why you never told me how and why my mother died. Why wouldn't you claim me and why, why after all this you finally want to talk. You should've kept playing stupid." Gabranth took a breath.

"You are just like your mother,"

Angelique rolled her eyes at him. "I don't want to ever hear that again! Especially from you!" Gabranth sighed, narrowing his eyes. "Fine. Throw your tantrum, Angelique. But I'll tell you why I never claimed you- your something shameful. You act like a child when you're a becoming a young woman now; and if I did claim you, I would've been forced to remind my self everyday of the mistakes I made." Angelique clenched her fists. "Mistakes? Fine. Its not like I want you for a father anyway."

Gabranth could've smacked her right then.

* * *

For the next day, Angelique Was silent as if a spell was cast on her; Larsa even commented on her mood change. Right now, Gabranth found himself watching her from the distance training the best she could with Drace- he fund she hardly let him stay around him long.

"She had to know, Noah,"

Gabranth didn't turn around. "…. I would've been fine with he being in ignorance about me and her mother." Zargabaath shook his head as he removed his helmet. "It would've been worse if she found out on her own." Gabranth put his helmet on, choosing not to answer that statement.

"I will be at the courts."

* * *

_**Vine Flower:**_

_Tell, How was it?_

_This is alot for a first chapter- way more than what I expected._


End file.
